Of Brothers & Sisters
by Rei Eien
Summary: Rukia ponders on her "sibling" relationship with her adopted brother, Byakuya Kuchiki. Being cold, aloof and emotionless has been the "norm" in her life. What happens when she realizes that the relationship she knows as "siblings" is not like that at all? Do they even know each other at all? Does she want to continue living her life as it has been for the last 50 years?
1. Prologue

**A/N:** The idea for this story was inspired by a conversation I had with Jess2727. And I also want to thank Kuchiki Isabel for being there with me from concept in my mind to fruition of this story being shared with all of you. The story falls along the Bleach timeline with the anime. Some liberties will be taken in order to fit within this plot. I apologize in advance for any grammar and/or spelling errors.  
**Warning(s):** Rating may go up in the future. I will take some liberties with Ukitake's unnamed five brothers and two sisters by naming them and creating personalities for them.

' ' denotes thoughts by the character.  
_Italics _ denotes dreaming

**Disclaimer:** **Bleach concept and characters belong to Kubo Tite. **

* * *

**Prologue**

The night air was crisp as it brushed against her checks as she jumped from one roof top to another heading towards her target. She could feel its reiatsu getting stronger and stronger as she approached its designation.

She could feel its approach getting closer and closer. The hairs on her neck tingled in anticipation, nervousness, and slight fear as her blood pulsed rapidly to the fight that would be inevitable. Then she saw her adversary. It was 5 times her height. Typical size for a "hollow" at least that is what they are called in her world. Drawing her katana out of its sheath she launched towards the hollow attempting to get a good hit into its skull. However, the hollow was quick to block her sword as its other hand swung swiftly attempting to lay in a punch to her side. As of second nature, her body automatically sensed the incoming punch and she made a fast step out of the way just seconds to where the hand would have hit her body. In a blink of an eye she was on top of the hollow's skull and thrust her sword into it effectively ending the hollow's life.

The hollow's form dispersed into thin air; removing any signs of its existence. Replacing her katana in its sheath she let out a sigh of relief regaining her composure. The adrenalin rush was over and her body shock slightly. It wasn't that she had no experience fighting or killing a hollow, it was that this time she was fighting alone. It wasn't that she was scared; nervous, yes. For who can go into a fight knowing it's your life or the life of your enemy. Well trained or not, someone dies and she was grateful it wasn't her. She could imagine the shame and disgrace she would bring to the Kuchiki name if she failed her first solo mission. Her first night in the human world and she didn't even get a chance to take in her new environment. Sighing softy she decided it was time to see a certain person; her contact that her taichō suggested to her if she ran into any troubles or need any help in the human world.

* * *

It wasn't long before she reached her designation, Urahara Shōten. It looked slightly out of place compared with the buildings that stood on each side of the shop. The shopped looked like it hadn't changed much since world war two era in between two modern apartments. Taking a look at the note that her taichō gave her just to make sure she had the right place; she walked the last 20 steps towards the front door.

It was after 9 o'clock and like most mom and pop shops in modern day Japan, there was a "closed" sign displayed. However, it didn't stop her from knocking and announcing her presence. She knocked a few times but no one answered.

'Strange,' she thought to herself. 'There should be someone here. Unless, taichō was mistaken, after all he hadn't been into the human world for decades.' She raised her hand again knocking at the door with a firmness she didn't the do the first time.

"Hello?" she called out. Still no reply, but that didn't hinder her. It made her more persistent.

Nearly banging the doors down almost to the point of breaking it, she also yelled out, "HELLO!?" She didn't care if she woke up the dead; she was getting a bit frustrated for she was tired and hungry.

Finally, there was a slight noise coming from inside the shop and a light was turned on.

"Yes, yes. Please keep it down," a voice spoke from inside the shop and then a rustling with a lock before the door slid open.

"Maa maa," the gentleman's voice greeted in a slight teasing tone. Leaning slightly to the side of the door frame, she noticed how tall he stood in his traditional attire. His face was obscured behind the open fan. His eyes were barely visible since he was wearing a striped dark green and white bucket hat. He also wearing a dark green kimono man's set, though it looked more like a judo gi if it wasn't for the color, a dark coat with diamond pattern along the bottom and a pair of traditional Japanese wooden sandals called geta. "Don't you think it is passed your bed time young lady?"

"Ano…," she started to say, but paused to inquisitively study him as if unsure if she could trust this person. She didn't sense any bad vibes from him or the creepy vibes you get from some people just being around them. This had to be the place Ukitake taichō had instructed her to come to once she came into the human world.

Noticing her studying him, he quickly stated, "Thank you for your patronage. However, Urahara Shōten is closed until 10am in the morning. Please come back then." With that, he begun to retreat back into the store and pulled on the shoji door.

"Wa-wait!" she cried a bit too anxiously. She quickly lowered her voice and spoke in normal tones when she saw him look back at her with surprised wide eyes at her outburst. "Uh…I-I am looking for Urahara Kisuke. I was told to seek his assistance while I am here. I need to speak with him."

It was his turn to study her for a second. He took the few seconds he needed to full take in the girl that stood at his door. She wasn't tall by any means, shoulder length black hair with a long bang that seems misplaced lying across her face, violet eyes that were guarded, and the black shihakushō with her zanpakuto held by the ties that held her shihakushō in place. All the telltale signs that screamed, "shinigami." Of which he had not seen one in 100 years, much less come knocking at his door. He could tell she was of no threat; not an ounce of evil intent in her demeanor or her aura. She just looked tired and worn out, probably from a recent encounter with a hollow he deduced.

Seeing her holding her gaze with his, one of determination and curiosity, he cough slightly breaking the slight stare down before inquiring, "Why?" He already had an idea of why she was here, but before one lets a complete stranger into their personal safety zone, one had to test the integrity of the stranger.

Sighing audibly and barely containing herself from rolling her eyes, she did her best to not sound agitated when she replied, "Ukitake taichō told me to come here to find Urahara-san if I need any assistance. And I really do need his assistance right now." That was all the information she was willing to give. If this man before her could see her and talk to her, then surely he would able to tell him if Urahara-san was in or at least point her in the right direction. And above all else, he should have realized that she's not human.

"Ukitake taichō eh?" he said as he closed his fan and taped the tip of it to his chin as he pondered the name. Suddenly he gave her a genuine smile and told her, "Never heard of him."

Like an anime character who was told devastatingly shocking news with such as deadpan look; she felt her eyes bulge out, huge sweat drops hanging from the side of her temple and jaw dropping to her chest.

"U-uh…uh…," she stuttered for the lost of words.

Now with a huge grin plastered on his face, he was delighted seeing her bewildered and flabbergasted. "You did say you're looking for a Urahara-san right?" he asked her in an absentminded manner. As she nodded her affirmation, he continued, "You are in luck then." He saw a slight raise of an eyebrow over one of her violet eyes at his jest and he quickly continued, "I know of him; however, he's retired for the night. Why don't you come back tomorrow when we are open? If you can leave me your name and why you are looking for him, I will let him know."

Her eyebrows twitched, one hand tightly gripped the hilt of her katana while the other was by her side closed in a tight fist that was shaking slightly in irritation and anger. He waited for the impending reaction.

5

4

3

2

1

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" she yelled. Her reiastu flared slightly emitting a heaviness that could crush a body's rib cage and lungs. "I am tired and…" her rant was interrupted as her stomach made itself known.

She turned red as a cherry tomato almost instantly. If the ground could open up and let her bury herself from embarrassment. Of all the times for her stomach to growl, this was not it. And it certainly was not acceptable for one of her stature.

"Well, I see you're in a bit of a…damsel in distress," he tried to say with a straight face tying hard not to laugh. But he could contain the laughter that spilled out of his mouth. He had to admit, the young girl that stood right before him was fun to tease and full of surprises.

"Why don't you come in and I will take care of you for the night," he said to her with a polite smile before continuing, "After all, it is getting rather late and a young girl such as yourself shouldn't be out so late with nowhere to go."

Stepping inside and out of the way as he gestured for her to come in, he inquired, "And what is your name by the way?"

"Kuchiki Rukia," she answered after a slight pause not sure whether or not he would recognize the Kuchiki family name. When she didn't see any hint of recognition in his eyes, she inquired of him, "And you are?"

Smiling politely, "I am Miki Shinichirō." He gave her a slight bow in polite gesture as he continued, "Pleasure to meet you Kuchiki-san."

Bowing deeply in return, she said, "Pleasure to meet you as well Miki-san. Thank you for having me."

* * *

Wham!

"Stepping up is batter number 4, Hanakari Jinta, with his awesome backswing," said the short boy with spiked hair.

He tosses the baseball in the air then takes a swing with his broom.

"WHAM! IT'S A KILLER HOME RUN!" he hollers.

"Jinta-kun," a girl with long black hair with pigtails called out to him. "Tessai-san will get mad that you are not sweeping."

"Shut up, Ururu!" the boy called Jinta yells at her in annoyance. "Like I could clean up if I was scared of Tessai!" he said with disrespect as he took a swing at her with his broom that was just inches away from her nose.

"No…you are cleaning because YOU ARE scared of him," she told him without flinching at his aggressive and impertinent display.

"I'm not scared! And you are as annoying as ever! You are below me!" he yelled at her as he bullied her by using the broom to the back of her head.

"Ow! Ow…ow!"

The ruckus awakens Rukia up suddenly. Her body on instinct sat up too quickly and her vision became a bit fuzzy. Squeezing her eyes shut and from the bright light and the dizziness, she calms her nerves trying to orientate herself with her surroundings. She knew she wasn't in her own bed; the room she was in was plain and had a particularly odd musky odor.

"That's…that's not right! I am 3 years older than you!" she heard the girl defending herself.

Sighing to herself she shook her head slightly as it would wake her up from her dream, "I'm definitely no back at the Kuchiki manor." At that moment, she recalled everything that had happened yesterday and how she came about to being a guest at the Urahara Shōten for the night. She had yet to meet Urahara Kisuke himself, but she did meet the store manager, Miki Shinichirō, who she thought was a bit odd. Shrugging off her thoughts of him, she decided it was time to get up and see if Miki-san would be able to get a hold of Urahara-san for her today.

Folding the futon and the accessories neatly, she stacked them up against one side of the wall before adjusting herself to be presentable in walking out of the room. If she was going to be stationed in the human world for a month, she better get herself a place to stay, food and anything else that she might need in order to be comfortable here. While things were not completely foreign, there were still a lot she would have to get use to and she needed guidance.

* * *

In the next chapter: Rukia makes a deal with Urahara. She's working for him now? What troubles will befall her? And her first encounter with Ichigo.

A/N: Check my profile page at the bottom for updates.


	2. Chapter 1 - Encounter

A/N: Thank you for reading this story. I apologize in advance for any grammar and/or spelling errors.  
Warning(s): Rating may go up in the future.  
Paring(s): None

' ' denotes thoughts by the character.  
_Italics _ denotes dreaming

**Disclaimer:** **Bleach concept and characters belong to Kubo Tite. **

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Encounter**

Rukia was a bit peeved at Urahara-san for making a fool out of her. She didn't find his little "joke" of lying to her about his true identity as funny. She was not there for his enjoyment. Had her denreishinki not beeped indicating there was a hollow nearby, she would have behaved in an unlady like manner by kicking Urahara-san in the face.

As she made her way towards the hollow, her face was still red from being upset and embarrassed. 'I'm probably the laughing stock to them,' she thought to herself. Recalling how it felt when Jinta and Ururu looked at her like she was an idiot when she asked if Miki-san had contacted Urahara-san for her. And then she had mistaken the tall muscular gentleman with handled-bar moustache that connected with his side burns and glasses as Urahara-san.

She wished then that Tessai-san was really Urahara-san for he was very kind, didn't laugh in her face at her blunder and treated her with respect. She lets out a sigh as she came around the corner to face her target. 'Time to work,' she told herself and begin to focus on the matter at hand.

Keeping herself calm and collected she faced her target with readiness. The face of the huge hollow looked like a hybrid of an ant and spider. Drawing her katana from its sheath, she slashed the hollow horizontally across the lower part of its mouth injuring it. The hollow let out a screech before it attempted to accost her. Jumping up in the air with her katana raised above her head ready to attack, as gravity pulled her down towards the hollow, she swung her katana downwards effectively splitting the hollow completely in half killing it. The hollow dissipated into thin air. Her goal accomplished, she walked away not bothering to give any attention to the teenage boy who kept saying, "Oi….oi." Even though normal humans will not notice her or see her, she didn't care to linger about once her target has been eliminated.

However, unbeknown to her, a shocked teenage boy with orange hair had witnessed the entire fight before his very eyes. When he blinked again as the hollow vanished and dust settled from the damaged of the nearby buildings, she was gone and it appeared as if nothing really happened. It looked like a mirage, but he knew better.

* * *

Having taken out a hollow, she felt her resentment at Urahara-san dwindle to near non-existent. She also knew that as long as she was going to be on assignment in the human world for a month, she more than likely will need his help again. And due to her annoyance with him earlier today, there were still some things she wanted to ask him. One of them will be finding accommodations and purchasing food. Since normal humans cannot see her, she wouldn't feel right just taking food without asking or paying for it. Facing these facts she decided to head back over to Urahara Shōten.

'Hmm,' she pondered as she walked up to the store. 'The store doesn't have any customers. That's strange,' she told herself. Then a thought came to her, 'Well, considering who the owner is, it may not be strange that there isn't much business.' With the last thought she couldn't help let out a tiny fraction of a giggle at her own sense of humor.

Walking in, she announced into the empty store front, "Excuse me." She waited only a few seconds before she heard the soft pounding of footsteps.

"Ahh, if it isn't my favorite girl," said a voice teasingly causing Rukia's eye brows to twitch slightly. "You miss me that much?" asked Urahara in an amused tone while he hid is expression behind his open fan as he sat down on the ledge that lead to the interior home just inside of the store front facing her.

'Think of Chappy, think of Chappy, think of Chappy,' she chanted this mantra in her head to stop herself from wanting to drop kick him to kingdom come. However, proper training in the Kuchiki manor had taught her to reign in her emotions and to always uphold the Kuchiki name in honor. So with that resolve in mind, she gave her best Kuchiki like smile and with all the politeness she could muster, "I realize that I may need your assistance from time to time during my tenure here." Taking a moment to pause trying not spit out the words with irritation, she continued, "I will need a place to stay and basic necessities."

Hiding his mischievous grin behind the convenience of his fan he was pleased that he would have more opportunities to "play" with her. After all, this Kuchiki standing before him was nothing like the Kuchiki he remembered. And it has been a while since he found something amusing and an enigma as her. 'Saa, how time flies,' he said to himself.

Closing his fan with the snap of his wrist, he tapped the tip of the fan against his chin as if to contemplate her situation. "You are welcome to stay here just like you did last night. And it won't be a problem you joining us for meals," he paused for a second to make sure his next words were carefully diplomatic, "provided that you help me out around here." With the last few words he gestured at the store front as to emphasize that it needed some "attention."

Looking around the quaint store front she noticed it wasn't completely stocked and wondered if that was a reason why no one has come to purchase things during what little time she had spent there. Thinking about his offer, it really was too good to pass up. And it would only be fair for the free room and board that she would be required to help around the place. Decision made, she looked at Urahara-san and gave her reply with a nod before saying, "I think your offer is fair."

This time Urahara didn't hide his grin behind his fan. Instead he smacks the closed fan into the palm of the other hand clasping it happily. "Welcome Kuchiki-san to my humble store and home," he happily greeted her with sincerity. "Now, how about some tea?" he stated it as a matter of fact rather than really posing it as a question.

As if on cue, the shoji behind Urahara slid open revealing a room with a round table, light green tea set and Tessai announcing that tea was ready. Rukia's gaze met with Tessai's and she quick gave him a bow in greeting and acknowledgment upon him greeting her, "Kuchiki-dono."

"Tessai-san," she said as she straightens from the bow.

* * *

Helping around the shop wasn't so bad. Tessai-san carried all the boxes to the store for her to open and stack into the shelves. It was tedious yet at the same time an eye opener. She had never had a "real job" before and for the first time since joining the Gotei 13, she was doing something other than cleaning the barracks, delivering papers, writing reports or training.

Despite the two youngest, Ururu and Jinta, occasionally bickering in and trying her patience at times, she secretly envied them. They had a friendship that reminded her of her past, with her pseudo-family when she was living on the streets of Inuzuri in the 78th district of Rukongai. What was left of her pseudo-family is her friend, Abarai Renji, who was back in Seireitei in the 11th division and is currently the 6th seat officer. Unseated herself, she aspired to be a seated officer, something she wanted so badly; not only for herself, but to make her adopted brother, proud of her. Then maybe, just maybe, he would acknowledge her.

Yes, Ururu and Jinta reminded her of the worst and best times with Renji in Inuzuri. The best times were the friendship and the shared moments of joy and happiness they felt when they had food and shelter. The worst times were when they often had to steal for food or fight their way out of a situation.

They were only kids; orphaned and left unsupervised. No one came to help them; they had to help themselves. Thus, survival for any kid was less than 40 percent. They had watched a lot of their friends die under the harsh environment. Rukia and Renji were one of the lucky ones that made their way out of Inuzuri. She learned a lot of survival skills and while she wouldn't wish that kind of life on any one, she was grateful for the lessons it had taught her.

She observed how these four people who have no blood relations to each other and noticed how they have fallen into a pace as if it was one heart beating. They acted like a close knit family. She gave a soft sigh at the thought of family. How she wouldn't give to feel a bond or a kinship like these four people have.

Her life changed one day while she was training to be a shinigami at the Shinō Academy. She was informed by a visit with the elder and head of the Kuchiki clan that they wanted to adopt her into the family. To this day, the reason for her adoption into the family is unclear to her. If Renji had not pushed her away, she would not have accepted to being adopted.

Everyone thought she had it made once she was adopted; being a member of the Kuchiki clan – one of the four wealthiest and elite noble houses in all of Seireitei, she not only had status, wealth and of course privilege in a blink of an eye.

Truth be told, her life was nothing like that. She was just a body of a shell walking, breathing and living in the Kuchiki manor. No one really talked with her except for the servants when necessary and when her adopted grandfather, Kuchiki Ginrei, was home from his travels. Ginrei would ask her how she has been and what has been happening in her life. Even if their conversations were not long, it made her feel like she belonged, even just for that moment. But those moments were few and far between.

And then there is the anomaly that was her adopted step-brother, Kuchiki Byakuya. He is currently the 28th head of the Kuchiki clan and taichō of the 6th division. He is perfect in every way. Everything he does commands people's attention. He doesn't show any emotions; he is always "business like" in the way he handles all situations.

Rukia was so lost in her thoughts as she unconsciously placed the variety of candy boxes on the shelf that she wasn't aware of the disaster that was about to befall upon her. In the next moment, she was startled out of her thoughts as she let out a yelp of surprise.

Urhara was just returning into the store front after going out to attend the neighborhood business community meeting when his foot slipped on a few marbles that just happened to rolled under one of his geta as he walked in. As he slipped on the marbles, his arms reflexively reached out and grab the nearest thing to steady him from falling. Unfortunately for Rukia, she was the nearest thing to him. And since Urahara is bigger in size and taller in height, he ended up dragging her into his fall.

Rukia heard a grunt and closed her eyes expecting the impact of her body hitting the ground. However, Rukia never felt the ground hit her. Instead, she ended up with her back against a hard chest. Opening her eyes that were squeezed shut she let her mind access the reality of the situation. Her body didn't feel hurt in any place. She was not on the hard concrete floor. She was rather comfortable, albeit a bit too warm. 'So, I am not hurt at all,' she was happy with that thought until…

5

4

3

2

1

"You aren't as flat as you appear to be. They're quite soft," whispered a soft husky voice near her eye as hands gently knead her breasts.

Blinking a few times and absorbing the shock of the statement, she came to her senses. With as much strength as she could muster and with little adjustment made to wiggle her arm free from Urahara's embrace, she elbows him as hard as she could against his chest.

"Ow!" Urahara cried at the impact. Feeling the pain, he let go of her immediately.

Rukia quickly stood up. Unlike her brother, her emotions were easily displayed on her face. "What the hell do you think you were doing?!" she yelled at him in a reprimanding tone.

Urahara sat up, still rubbing his chest to soothe the ache. 'Man, for a little woman she certainly can pack a punch,' he thought. "Well…you see," he began a bit hesitantly unsure of how to properly explain why his hands were on her breasts. "The marbles," he continued, "they made me slip and you were the nearest thing I grabbed to try to keep from falling." He held up a marble to emphasize the perpetrator of the incident.

"Hmph!" she said as she crossed her arms across her chest disapprovingly. "That doesn't explain why y-you…," she stuttered in embarrassment at recalling his hands feeling her breasts. "You had your hands on my breasts!"

Not perturb by her anger, he took his left index finger to scratch at his cheek while looking off into space in contemplation before replying to her.

"Hmm…it just seems the natural thing to do," he said nonchalantly and shrugged his shoulders as if it was no big deal.

Smack.

Impact of a hand slapping his right cheek could be heard before he felt the sting of the pain.

"OUCH!" he yelped.

Rukia was peeved; more than peeved at his blatant, "I don't think I did anything wrong" attitude. If she was an anime character, she would have steam blowing from her nose and ears from the pent up frustration and embarrassment that he had caused her. "You PERVERT!" she exclaimed before turning and walking out of the store.

As she left she could hear the snickering behind her. She was so caught up in the moment again that she had forgotten that Tessai, Jinta and Ururu were there to witness her embarrassment yet again. She almost wanted to turn and yell at them thinking they were laughing at her. But what she heard next stopped her from doing so.

"Kisuke-san, y-you're a pervert?" Ururu asked shyly.

Tessai did his best to snicker at the comment as quietly as possible; however, Jinta was barely containing himself.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Urahara got up off the ground, dusting himself off and walked to the back where he sat down on the ledge composing himself before he returned a dignified answer to Ururu's question.

"I'm not…," he began to say. "I'm not a pervert. It just happened to fall into my hands…," he paused a bit when he heard Tessai coughed in jest and just looked at him with hidden mischievous eyes that you could barely see under his stripped bucket hat. "It was just a natural accident. It's not like I planned it," he stated with a shrug of his shoulders.

Ururu smiled and said, "I believe you Kisuke-san."

Jinta looked at her unbelievingly while thinking, 'You are so naïve.'

Urahara couldn't help but grin from ear to ear as he opens his fan and begins to fan himself. "Thank you Ururu-chan."

Tessai suspiciously coughed again before returning to his duty in clearing out the discarded boxes. "There's still work to be done," he said as he left the front of the store.

* * *

After a taking out her frustration on another random hollow, she decide to head back to Urahara's for a bit of rest since the sun was setting, she was sure it would be dinner time soon.

As she was making her way back, she sensed a strong spiritual power. She followed the spiritual power and it lead her into a quaint neighborhood with a lot free standing two story home. She came upon a yellow home that was larger than most in the neighborhood. The left side was set further back from the street with a little patio like enclosure out front acting as a gated entrance to the home. Then the right side extended further towards the street. There was a sign on right side of the house over the double glass doors that read, Kurosaki Clinic.

Focusing on the spirit, she fluttered like a butterfly smoothly entering through one of the upstairs window that was opened and landed softly on top of a desk. With eyes focused she felt for the spiritual presence and ignored the room's occupant who was sitting up on the bed beside the window she came through and calling out to her to get her attention.

Concentrating on the matter at hand, her right hand reached over to grab the hilt of her katana firmly then leaped of the desk to the floor. Violet eyes narrowed slightly as she paused to quickly looked around before taking a step forward saying, "It's near.."

"Ugh!" she grunted as she was suddenly kicked from behind and fell flat on her front. The light came on illuminating the once dark room. She heard the occupant's voice but her mind couldn't register the fact that he was speaking with her. All she could do was lay there with eyes wide with shock in confusion and bewilderment at being taken down so easily.

"It's not nearby you pique squeak!" he yelled at her. "First of all, you scared the living daylights out of me and then you ignored me? I am asking you, who you are!" he shouted pointing his right index finger at her.

Finally turning her head towards him with confusion written all over her face, she asked incredulously, "Y-you…you can see me? But wait…you just kicked me."

"Huh? What the heck are you blabbering about?" he asked her as he relaxed his stance and lowered his right arm. Stuffing his left hand into his left front pants' pocket, he looked at her and said, "Of course I can see you."

Finally taking a good look at the teenager before her, she recognized him from earlier in the morning. How could she not when he had the most unusual hair color; it was orange. And with spiky hair, it made him stand out a bit more than the average person.

Seeking confirmation of her suspicion, she inquired, "You were the guy in town earlier today, weren't you?"

"You just now notice?" he retorted back at her as they confronted each other.

"Strange…," she paused before continuing, "People usually can't see me…" She reached out her right hand to lightly grasp his left check and chin moving his face around as if to confirm he was real.

Annoyed with her moving his face being moved up, down, left and right he slapped her hand away and then he leaned towards her saying, "Quit talking nonsense…" With that he attempted to kick her in her stomach; however, she gracefully leaped up on the extended left leg, and then jumped on this head before kicking the back of his head as she landed only a step or two from where he had been standing.

Now it was his turn to be flat on his face and he was very pissed. "Why you stupid…," he started to curse at her but she interrupted him.

"Then I will tell you," she said in a very serious tone indicating no room for interruption as she glare at him coldly. "I am…a shinigami."

* * *

In the next chapter: Rukia's life is about to change. She now finds herself living at the Kurosaki's home and they become her new pseudo family, but for how long? And why does Kurosaki Isshin seem familiar to her?

A/N: Check my profile page at the bottom for updates.


End file.
